Streaks of Crimson
by midnightslovelylullaby
Summary: Claire and Andy break thier promise and Brian moves away. John and Allison decide to keep the promise.
1. John

Streaks Of Crimson

Chapter 1 John

He woke up hearing his parents yelling and decided that he should leave for school early to aviod them. Only then did he realize that it was Monday and he was going to see if anyone else from the breakfest club would keep their promises. Thinking of Cliare he thought that she would just ignore him, as well as Andy. Brian and Allison might still have a chance though.

The fighting below got even worse and he heard his father screaming for him

"GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN HERE BOY."

Well this is going to be a very pleasant morning he thought while he climbed out his window and hit the ground with a soft thump.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

He started his hour long walk to the school and noticed that he would be late. "Nice way to start off getting yelled at by Dick."

He walked into the school as the bell rang signaling the end of first period. He walked to his locker and saw that his lock was missing. Who ever the fuck decided to take my lock is sure going to get it he mused. Looking through to make sure all the important stuff was still there he closed it again and thought about where he would go.

His next class was english with princess Claire. He smiled and decided that he would make one of his rare apperencies. Walking into the class he saw Claire with her friends sitting in the front of the room.

"Hey" He said staring at Claire

When she didn't respond all her friends looked up and started telling him to go away.

Looking at her and seeing that she was going to do nothing to change the situation he just turned around and lefted mutturing "This place blows."

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

When he was walking outside he notcied Vernon walking his way. He turned around to act like he was going to class but Vernon knew better.

"Bender why are you out of class?" Vernon shouted

"Why hello Dick I can't believe you forgot about our nice little meeting." Bender said with a smirk.

"Meeting my ass, you're skipping class again." Vernon stated

"Yeah whats it to you?"

"I'll be seeing you Saturday boy."

"Hey Dick you'll be seeing me Saturday for the next two months." He said

When he walked through the front doors he saw Brian talking to Allison then getting into a car and leaving with all his stuff. "Wonder what that could be about." He thought. He started walking toward Allison.


	2. Allison

Streaks of Crimson

Chapter 2: Allison

My alarm clock was going off telling me to wake up and face the world. I looked over and the blinking red numbers told me that it was a little past 6:00. Two hours until school started. I rolled over and sat up petting my little balck cat, Meesha. She kept purring until I had to put her down so I could go get a shower.

I got up and went into the shower, when I came out I started thinking about keeping Claire's makeover and decided against the bright colors but changed my hair. I pulled on my favorite demin skirt and choose a black shirt with a knee legth black overcoat that belonged to my mother before she left.I then took two of her chopsticks and pinned it up the way she showed me with my bangs hanging down. Going down the stairs I prepared myself for anything I might see. As expected I saw my stepmom's "perfect" son pasted out on the living room floor with two of his friends. I looked over and picked up the extra packs of pot before walking into the kitchen. My dad and his wife were nowhere to be seen.

I got out some cereal, marshmellows, salsa and my favorite pixie sticks. Mixing all of them in a bowl I galnced at the clock it was seven thirty and if I didn't catch the next bus I would be late. Running to the front door I put on my parka and ran down the stairs of our apartment building.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

On the bus some friend of my stepbrother, Sam, saw me and pulled the sticks out of my hair. I glared at him and tried my best to put it back up but I don't think it worked. I got to school about ten minutes before the bell. I looked up to see Andy and his friends I took a deep breath and walked up to them. He just looked at me and turned around to walk away. When I called out his name some of the girls just started laughing at me.

I felt crushed walking down the hall I saw Brian cleaning out his locker. When I stopped to ask him what he was doing he told me that his parents had found out about the gun and were making him transfer to a different school. The bell rang for first period but I decided not to go. I pulled the sticks out and shook my hair out. When Brian looked up I asked if he wanted to go to the library with me. He said sure and we walked in that direction.

We talked for about thirty minutes about the breakfest club falling apart. I handed him one of Sam's little baggies of pot and we walked out to his car. On the way out we heard the bell ring for the end of first period. We said goodbye and he got into the car. Just when I started wondering what to do next I heard someone scream out "ALLISON", I turned around to see Bender walking toward me.


End file.
